


公路小说家

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 曹丕没死
Relationships: 曹丕/司马懿
Kudos: 3





	公路小说家

《公路小说家》

为了这趟公路旅行，曹丕策划了半月之久，还为此斥巨资买了一辆时新的房车，诚意可见一斑。  
曹公子的副业是在网上写油腻黏糊的官能言情，没有冲榜目标，视地雷营养液全订阅如粪土，故而一直门庭冷清。这段时间他创作遭遇瓶颈，又不知道在朋友圈看了什么狗屎鸡汤文，非要扯着恋人去长途自驾游，美其名曰碰撞新火花，给爱情松松土（好烂的文案），顺便寻找创作灵感。  
这人出门基本靠私人飞机，对舟车劳顿经验全无，一途两人没日没夜地沿着国道飞驰，你累了换我开，我累了换你开。一人清醒着的时候另一个在副驾上呼呼大睡，俨然两个时差。白天黑夜都碰不到一块儿，更别说火花了。如果不幸发现另一半睡觉磨牙打呼梦中呓语念的还是别的女人/男人的名字，那么爱情也不须松土，直接塌方。  
他们从暖温带开向亚热带，虽然不怎么互动，但气氛还在掌控之中。风景难得，沿途景致即便不美，也带着七分新鲜好感。人类本质媚俗，生活在别处嘛。  
他的恋人顶着大黑超，一股我想要开跑车我想要赚大钱的社会rapper架势。怒气冲冲，猛踩油门，一会儿骂方向盘重得要死，一会儿又嫌离合器紧得要死，你这二逼车是小区楼下每天载新疆马奶葡萄来卖的皮卡改装的吧。  
曹丕讪讪辩解：胡说，我半个月前专门从德国订的。完了便不再说话，也不知道是在认真考虑把载葡萄的皮卡改成房车，还是把这车改成皮卡载葡萄。  
他们同河川一起蜿蜒向南，在脏兮兮的黄河水里照镜子，在满畦油菜花田里被蜜蜂蛰得哇哇跳脚，在万籁俱寂的山谷里幕天枕地，躺在车顶手牵着手晒月光。  
能不能碰撞出新的爱情火花顺便擦枪走火干柴烈火天雷勾地火未可知，但曹丕承认，他和司马在彼此身上消磨岁月、容忍对方种种脾气而逐渐变得贫瘠的爱情土壤，的确因为这趟旅行而重新灌注了鲜活的氧气。  
他醒过来。夕阳悬挂在公路尽头，圆弧饱满，清晰深刻。眼睛盯着看一小会儿，天地便都成了红色。  
两旁的树木风驰电掣地掠过，唯有前方太阳长久注视着由千千万万个或者相爱、或者分开的他们组成的人间世，让人在一瞬间生出将须臾化为永恒的狂想。  
曹丕眨了眨眼，视网膜浮上一片眩晕白光，一根细刺对着脑仁深处猝不及防地扎了一下，灵感开始汩汩流淌。  
他抓住恋人握方向盘的手，五官都控制不住跳起舞来。司马转过头，镜片映出一个蠢兮兮的青年。“我有新文的灵感了！”他说。  
司马侧了侧头，翻了个白眼。——顶着这么严实的一对墨镜，但他确信对方就是翻了白眼。  
曹丕兴冲冲地爬到后排搬出电脑，上发条一般噼里啪啦地打字。“我要写……嗯，男主是个皇帝。”  
嚯，还是个古风文。  
“他，多愁善感，才情无双，明明坐拥六合，一生的心愿却是去看一看他从未踏足的南方……”  
曹丕一进创作状态就容易戏精附体，司马早几年目睹他以女主为第一人称视角写小说时模仿怨妇哭哭啼啼，做了三天噩梦，不过如今已心如止水，在对方声情并茂的朗诵腔下默默把车速飙到了120码——他们可是在安徽某乡下的一处黄土小道上。  
“怎么样？这文案爆不爆？”  
司马心想你妈爆了，嘴上含糊着：“唔……都当皇帝了还从来没去过南方，男主好惨啊。”  
“唉。”男主的亲爹曹十八线小说家丕煞有介事地叹了一口气，“古代山水遥迢，车马不便，哪像我们，开个皮卡就能跑那么远。”  
司马眉峰跳了几下，额角迸出青筋：……你终于承认这辆破车是皮卡改的了。  
曹丕继续说：“所以男主把国家大事交给他很信任、很会打仗的一个将军，对他说：吾东，卿当总西事。吾西，卿当总东事。刚好男主有个宿敌在南方，于是就打着察探敌情的旗号，南巡去了。”  
“嗯嗯，然后呢？”  
“接下来的我还没想好。”  
司马摘了墨镜，往平台上一摔，两颊酡红，不知道是夕阳晒的，还是给气的：“那你他妈还逼逼叨，过来开车！我困死了！”

-

更早的时候二公子还是个公子，饱读诗书，惯会奇思妙想。他对老师说，我昨夜看书，讲三代奉巫祝，每逢战争、时疫、饥馑等天下乱事，都要杀一个贵族祭天……彼时二公子的父亲大权在握，虽然和天家八杆子打不着，但论贵族，满朝文武没有比他们家更贵的了。二公子忧心忡忡：先生，如果到那个时候，我是不是要被祭天以遗神明啊。  
他的老师翻了个白眼，“你脸真大，当今天子那么多后妃子嗣，人家才是纯血贵族，轮不上你。”  
这个解释并不能为二公子消愁：“可天子后宫之中就剩我三个妹妹所生的皇子公主，这些个外甥都是顶顶亲的，杀哪一个不是心头剜血，还不如杀我。”  
老师说你不要学后宫腔了好不好，恶心。  
二公子又奇思妙想：“国土王臣蒙受如此劫难，又要让至亲之人血祭，为尊者若心怀苍生，该把自己送上祭台，殉天下一个太平安康！”  
二公子说得掷地有声，老师却脸色大变，慌忙地关上书房门窗，唯恐墙脚有人听去这番违逆之言。  
皇帝即天子，与天共存共荣，天子若不在了，天就塌了——他本当以君臣之道告诫公子莫要胡思乱想，但嗫嚅许久，终究叹了口气：“当今世道，百姓流离失所，国将不国，若真有那么一天，人人奔走逃亡，天子这个位子，倒真成了最没用的东西了。”

-

天际燃起火烧云，曹丕目视前方，瞳孔里卧着两枚熊熊烈日。  
司马长时开车有点累，闭着眼靠在副驾上养神，一边听着对方兴致勃勃地讲新小说的思路，偶尔轻轻发出几个单音来附和，讲到精彩处也会点评一二。  
“皇帝宁肯抛下朝堂也要南下找宿敌，是真爱了，不过两人是宿敌这个设定太揪心了，你说虐不虐吧！皇帝也是傻，万一那将军有贰心，拥兵自重，趁他不在把人老巢端了，岂不是傻眼，你说虐不虐吧！（Papi酱语音.MP3）”  
“……”曹丕一时语塞，心情复杂。“谁说皇帝的真爱是宿敌了，宿敌就是宿敌，纯洁得不能更纯洁的宿敌关系。你这个人怎么那么爱玩相爱相杀梗？皇帝喜欢的是将军好吧！”  
司马沉默了，他还没说自己觉得将军不是好人，不仅会谋反，还要霸占皇帝的后宫呢。  
他不仅喜欢相爱相杀，还喜欢宫斗。  
“呃，这个……将军，跟皇帝，一个在东，一个在西，也碰不到一块啊。你怎么写？异地神交？”  
曹丕深深地看他一眼，表情郑重：“我不写谈恋爱。”  
噗。司马没忍住：就你这个专写官能玛丽苏的尿性，还能不谈恋爱，可拉倒吧。  
“那你想写什么？”  
“写生老病死，爱别离，求不得。”  
“呕——”  
“你怎么了？”  
“没事，我晕车。”

-

十年后，二公子还是个翩翩公子，却再没人敢直呼他的名字了。他逼上金銮殿，取代失败的皇帝，登九五，立新朝。他和老师仍然互相扶持，却成了一君一臣。  
这十年里，世道没变，每天都有人被战争、饥饿、瘟疫杀死，有人背井离乡，居无定所，逃亡成了他们最重要的事。  
二公子的信仰没变。他知月盈则冲，华不再繁，没有不亡的国，也没有永远的君，能够永垂千秋的只有天下百姓。他的野心不大，也不小，他想让这天下变好一些。  
有一些东西变了，比如二公子对他老师的心情。一种不该有的欲望从仰慕和依赖，从相知相得的默契里长出，让他眼前欢喜，又让他惶惶于来时。他坚信对方也是一样的。  
然而他们都没把这样东西看得太重，约好了一般，只字不提，一个娶妻生子，一个升官加爵，过成天下人眼中君臣相得的样子。  
皇帝将全副信任交给他的老师，封他做权臣，视他如心腹，赐他铠甲，也献出软肋。  
为了实现野心，皇帝南征北战，让老师替自己镇守国都。他封他做大将军，国之重器交给他一人掌控。将军也不负皇帝所托，国家在他的辅佐下越来越强大。这世道，似乎真的正朝着他们当年期望的样子前行而去。  
二公子，不，魏帝说：“先生，孤无须任何一人的血祭神灵，也要让百姓太平安康！”

-

司马打了个寒颤，对曹丕说：“你不要那么假大空，家国权谋文你又不会写，就你这种文笔只能写写言情骗骗小姑娘，还是让皇帝回来和将军谈恋爱吧，为虐而虐真的很做作欸——皇帝把将军睡了没？”  
曹丕鄙视他：“苍生悠悠众口，百官殷殷期盼，他们都有自己的野心要实现，哪里来的闲工夫谈恋爱，你不要那么恋爱脑好不好。”  
司马给气笑了：“你什么尿性我还不知道？说吧，到底为什么皇帝不和将军说开了，芙蓉帐暖度春宵从此君王不早朝的玛丽苏文才是你的风格，他都万乘之尊了，想做什么不能？还怕酸儒几张臭嘴？快，别扯淡了，到底睡了没啊？”  
“好吧，其实是因为皇帝死去的爹不喜欢将军。”曹丕淡定地说。  
“………………我就知道。言情也就算了，脆皮鸭文学你也要搞家庭剧场？烦不烦。曹二你一辈子都红不了了，等着flop到地心吧。”  
“他们不是庸俗的插/屁/眼关系ok？”  
再特殊又复杂的君臣、师生、知交之情，一起睡了不还是插/屁/眼关系？司马简直想摔车门扬长而去，然而下一秒对上年轻恋人发光的眼睛，又不忍泼他冷水，犹豫了一下，把蓄势待发的脏话吞回了胃里。  
“ok，苦命鸳鸯，总没说错吧。接下来呢？”  
“后来呀，我前面不是讲皇帝把大权交给将军，你镇西我征东，自己跑去南巡嘛。”  
“嗯。”  
“此时正是皇帝践祚的第六年，南方大旱，皇帝虽然励精图治，但国家底子太差，还远远不到太平盛世，旱魃一来，粮食绝收，还爆发了大瘟疫，一时间饿的饿死，病的病死。好巧不巧，皇帝体察民情的时候，不幸地染上了瘟疫。”  
“…………………………”司马抓起座椅上的凶器（疑似皮卡原司机遗留的老头乐），疯狂地往曹丕脑袋上招呼。“写现代就得癌，古代就染瘟疫，忍了你一天，还以为你有什么新灵感能造出一个大IP卖他个两亿呢！求求你删号自杀吧，别再造雷了！”  
曹丕被捶得吱哇乱叫：“我发誓这是最后一个故事了！”

-

到了最后一个故事，皇帝还是皇帝，却已不再年轻。  
巍巍华盖，绵延数里，城里的百姓听闻圣驾亲临，冒着染上瘟疫的风险也要出门一睹天颜。夹道上稀稀拉拉地站着几人，城中已十室九空，大多百姓逃往各地，奔赴亲戚，这些人无缘见天子真容，自然也不知道，原来那个给他们土地种庄稼、给他们黄牛犁田、给他们房屋遮风挡雨的君王，病起来时和众生蝼蚁也没什么两样。  
皇帝年尚未至不惑，却已两鬓霜霜，这一路所见所闻，民不聊生，妻离子散，饿殍遍野。桩桩件件刻入眼尾，让他的眼神更加苍老，像一道道戒痕，是上天在惩罚他把自己的国家变成炼狱。  
他想起年轻时同老师讨论过的问题，那时候他还是个贵气潢潢的公子，王朝还冠着另一个名姓。他说着不该属于一个臣子的妄悖之言：倘若天下变成一场大逃亡，最先被推翻的该是庙堂上高坐的君王，自当殒身以殉天上神灵、脚下生民。  
——他该兑现这句承诺了。  
马车昼夜不停，向着京城赶去。  
五月榴花灿烂，他想起那个人同他谈文章时嘴角的笑纹，谈战事时眼里的火焰。  
先生，这世道并没有变得更好，只有我变得更糟。  
皇帝在马车颠簸中昏昏沉沉地睡过去，他忆起他走上仕途后前十年的许多事。也许命数在当年他在窗下同老师高谈阔论时便已写好，往后半生，他只是照着那条路，固执而傻气地走了下去而已。  
如果他不是天子，结果是不是会不一样？  
我也不想和你分隔东西，可天下那么大，我东，你西，才守得住这个国家。  
回京的路太远了，我已在车上颠沛十余日。千重山万迭水，我到的时候，牡丹早谢了吧……  
如果我只能活四十岁，那我一定要一出生就遇见你。你看，寻常夫妻十几岁结发，白头到老，命虽不如彭祖，却也能相濡以沫五十年。我得拼命赶，拼命地赶，从出生就留你在身边，才偷得四十载光阴。饶是如此，老天还欠你我十年。  
此后十几二十年，你得一个人走了。

-

“皇帝回到京城后不久就死了，临死前召一众大臣托付身后事，将军也来了，不过他最终什么也没讲。”曹丕耸耸肩，“你说虐不虐吧，虐啊！”  
司马听得揪心：“你有没有良心，人都快死了还不把心事秃噜明白，将军要知道了得后悔死。”  
“是哦，那我小改一下，留个开放式结局，让他们相约98。21世纪没那么多顾虑，能好好谈场恋爱了。”曹丕摸摸下巴沉吟片刻，打下最后一行字：千山我不愿独行，你能不能陪我？  
哦，敢情一鱼两吃，如果前传爆了，还能搞现代版续集。  
曹丕讲完故事大纲，把车停在路边，看着太阳一点一点滑落山间。夕阳完全没入地平线，星子一颗接一颗亮起。  
时间地点人物原是最稀松平常的，却因为在旅途中听了一个漫长的故事而变得不同。心被填得满满，一张嘴就有桃心要飞出来。  
司马到路边人家里要了一壶开水泡泡面，调味包压着热气腾腾的塑料碗。两人蹲在田埂上，各捧一碗，哧溜哧溜地吸着，身影落魄，十分伤感。  
吃完了，司马摸索着握住曹丕的手，没头没脑地来了一句：“我能。”  
他们回到车上，准备就地驻扎睡觉。  
车子沉入深深深深的夜。


End file.
